The Niece of a Vampire
by AmethystxBeauty
Summary: Edward had a sister that lived on as a human. Now Edward is a great-something-another-great uncle to a very special girl. This girl loses her dad, her only living parent and goes to live with the Cullen's. She has vague memories of the family when she was younger,but doesn't actually remember. She doesn't know what they are,and they don't know what she is exactly.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to put as the ones you entrust her with, Peter?" Carlisle asked a young redheaded man. "I'm certain," he said as he looked over into the living room where a little girl with the same red hair and freckles sat playing with Edward Cullen. Edward, a man who looked to be about seventeen, yet that little girl was his great-great-something-another-great niece. "She's just like her grandmother. She needs protected." Carlisle placed a hand on the man's hand, "We'll protect her when you no longer can, even before then if we must." A tear fell down the man's face as the little two year old girl walked over to her father with Edward right behind her, "Daddy, why sad?" The man smiled and picked up the girl and placed her in his lap, "I'm not sad. I'm happy." "But you cry, Daddy," the little girl said as she wiped his tear. "Sometimes tears mean good things," he said as he smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Why don't you play with Edward while I talk a few things over with Carlisle, Pearl?" "Otay, Daddy," she said as she reached her little arms up to Edward. "Piggy back ride?" Edward turned around and let the little girl climb onto his back as he asked, "Where do you want to go?" "Upstairs. I see Alice," she said with a smile on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Please forgive the first chapter. I wasn't aware it would upload like that. I hope this one turns out better.

* * *

I stood by the casket of my father as it slowly entered down into the ground. Tears fell freely down my makeup free face as she dropped a white rose down onto the casket. My friend with black hair wrapped her arms around me in a way to try to comfort me as we walked away from the grave and to a red car.

The black haired girl got in the driver side after she helped the me get inside on the passenger side. We drove away in silence all the way to an apartment not too far away. We walked inside, and I plopped down on a dark blue beaten up couch.

"Pearl, do you want anything to drink?" the black haired girl asked.

"I'm fine but thanks, Carla," I said as she stared at the floor.

"Okay, well I'm going to go change out of this skirt," Carla said as she walked into a hallway were a few doors were.

I just sat there until my friend that was eighteen returned. Carla returned in the same black long sleeved shirt, but she changed her black skirt in for a pair of black skinny jeans, her flats turned into platform boots with buckles, and added her purple spiked collar along with other accessories.

I looked up at my friend, "you look nice."

"Thanks, and so will you," Carla said as she grabbed my hand and tried to get me off the couch.

"Carla," I whined.

"Come on, you have to leave for Washington tomorrow, so lets have some fun before you have to go."

I caved in and got up to let her friend dress her up. We walked down the hallway to the last door where Carla's bedroom was. I sat down on the bed while my friend went through my suitcase.

"No. No. No," Carla kept saying as she kept going through them. Finally she came across a green and black plaid skirt with a few chains hanging off of it, fishnet tights, and a long sleeved black top with a plunging neck line. She threw them at me. "Put those on."

Carla went looking through her accessories (since mine had all been shipped to Washington) for me to wear. I finished getting dressed right when she turned around with accessories in her hands. She had bat dangly earrings, small black hoops and black studs, for the three holes in my ears. She also hand black studded bracelets for each of my arms and a collar with bats on it. She put all of them on me before teasing my hair. She then broke out her makeup. She used black and green eye shadow with black eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Feel better?" Carla asked as she saw my face soften in expression after I saw my outfit.

"A little," I said with a small smile. "What are your plans for us tonight?"

"Lets go to the movies," she said as she grabbed my hand and our purses and dashed out the door.

We didn't take the car for the movie theater was just a few blocks away. We interlocked our arms and talked about all of our fun times together since we met a few years ago. We got our tickets, though I'm not sure how the guy understood us through our laughing. We got tickets to see a horror movie. We went in sat waiting on the movie again. There were a few guys behind us whistling at us. We laughed. We got back to her apartment that worn out. We fell asleep still in our clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll call me when you get there, right?" Carla said as she released me from the hug.

"I'll call. I promise," I said giving her a small smile.

"Oh, and remember if there are any cute guys tell them about me," she winked causing me laugh.

"I'll do more than that," I said. "I'll give them your number and everything."

"Oh goodie!" Carla jumped acting like her silly self, causing me laugh again. "I'll miss you, Pearl."

"I'll miss you too," I told her as I gave her one last hug before heading for my plane.

I waved at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I know my father had a reason for entrusting me to these people, but I wish Carla could have been the one I stayed with.

Once on the plane, I found my seat, which just so happened to be a window seat. I sat staring out the window at nothing in particular. A woman in a blue long sleeved sweater and jeans sat down beside me along with a boy dressed in jeans and a red a t-shirt that looked to be about the age of seven sat down beside me. I glanced over at them and gave a small friendly smile that was returned by the woman, but the boy just got out his DS (not sure which one, I don't keep up with those sorts of things) and began playing.

"Where are you headed?" the woman asked starting a polite conversation.

"Washington," I replied. "What about you?"

"Oregon," she said. "Going to visit my parents."

"That sounds nice. Is the airport we are landing at close to the state lines?" I asked not entirely sure.

"It sure is. Peter, my son, has never been there. We decided this time we'd visit my parents instead of the other way around," she beamed as if she was proud of her son as she glanced over at him.

I held back the tears as she said the boy's name. "That's a strong name, Mam."

"Peter? I thought so, though I you don't seem to like that name very well," she noticed, as most mothers do , the tears forming in my eyes and handed me a tissue from a bag she was carrying.

I took the tissue, "Thank you."

She nodded right before the captain told us to get ready to take off. Once we were in the air and woman made sure her son was comfortable and okay, she turned back to me. "So, what's in Washington?"

"Apparently my new home," I told her trying to sound neutral about the situation, but as a mother she picked up on the sadness in my voice.

"You don't want to move do you?" she asked with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't know the people I am supposed to move in with," I told her. I'm not sure why I was able to talk so freely to her. Maybe it's because she seemed so motherly, and me not having a mother since I was one – well it seemed nice.

"You don't know them?" she asked seeming surprised.

"In my father's will he had them to be my guardians if anything ever happened to him," I told her as I used the tissue once again. "Apparently they are family friend or something. I may have met them when I was little, but that would be it."

"Ahh," she said starting to understand the situation. "I'm sure you'll get along great no matter who it is. You seem like a very pleasant young woman. I'm glad I got to sit next to you."

"Thank you," I told her with a smile. "I don't think I could have gotten seated by a better person."

The plane trip went on with both of us talking back and forth about different things. Her son piped in a few times. He complimented my bat earrings for one and complimented my taste in music. Even if I didn't enjoy where I was to live, this plane ride would have been worth it because of this woman. I can only imagine my own mother being this way.

Once the plane had landed the woman and I said our farewells. I went to find my bags before searching for whoever was to pick me up. I scanned the crowd multiple times and finally found a sign that read "Welcome Pearl!" in glittery letters of different colors. The girl holding it was bouncing and waving. She had short pixie like hair and super pale. She was paler than me, which is hard to accomplish because I'm a redheaded freckled girl. Well auburn red to be exact. Standing next to the girl was a boy with about the same color hair as myself. He was just as pale as the petite girl.

I walked over to them with my black suitcase with skulls all over it following behind me. "Hi," I said timidly.

"Pearl, right?" the guy said.

I nodded.

"I'm Edward and this is Alice," he said gesturing to the girl holding the sign.

Alice grabbed my hand and said, "Lets go! There is so much I wanna show you." She took off with me running behind her. Edward kept up easily as we made our way to a black Mercedes.

Edward took my bags, "Your other stuff is already at the house."

"I hope you don't mind, but I decorated your room," Alice said as she jumped up and down before getting in the passenger side. "I know you'll like it!"

"You know?" I questioned as Edward opened the back door for me. "Thank you."

Edward smiled before saying, "Alice is pretty good at guessing what people like before she's even met them. Call it a talent if you will."

I smiled back and nodded as he closed my door. There was something familiar about him. I couldn't place it, but it seemed like I knew him. Well, not just him, but Alice as well.

Edward drove pretty fast, but luckily I don't get car sick easily. We passed so many trees I wanted to ask if I just flew in a circle. It seemed like we were in the middle of nowhere, like where I lived right before here. I saw a smile pass over Edward's face threw the mirror. It made me wonder what he was thinking. I guess it didn't really matter, because we soon parked in front of a huge house with a man and a woman standing in front of the house. My mouth dropped. I wasn't expecting a place like this. Never in my life did I ever expect to live in such a big house.

Alice giggled when she looked at my face, "Welcome to your new home."


	4. Chapter 4

"And this is your room," Alice said as she opened a black door with a skull and cross bones sign that read "Pearl's Room."

The door opened to a dark green striped with black colored walls. Purple bat shaped lights hung all along the border of the room. My posters and pictures plastered the walls. A bed with a black headboard that had a shelf and little sliding draws along with a matching black foot board set with the headboard against the back wall. It was covered in a purple and grey spider web comforter with matching pillows. My black and white Victorian style desk sat against the opposite wall of the bed. My black bookcase stood against the wall that had a door that lead out onto a balcony. The balcony door was framed by black curtains. On the other side there was a mirror closet.

"I love it!" I squealed, unable to control my excitement.

"I knew you would," she smiled and bounced up and down. "Check the inside of your closet."

I looked at her oddly, but did as she said. Inside wasn't your normal closet. It was a walk in closet filled with my old clothes and clothes I have only wished of owning. All of which where is my size.

"Wow," I said amazed as I stepped inside and twirled around.

There were two swirling shelves of shoes with so many more shoes that I could have imagined owning, especially when one was almost completely filled with Demonias. On the back wall were all of my accessories, even the ones that just became mine. To my right was a little vanity spot filled with makeup from my favorite brands and new hair stuff, such as hairspray, hair drier, straightener, etc. It was all the most expensive and latest stuff. The closet reminded of the one from the second Princess Diaries movie, except this one was all decked out in gothic décor. I couldn't believe my eyes. Both Alice and Edward looked at me with eyes that seemed just about as happy as a parent witnessing their child get their wish come true.

I ran to Alice and hugged her as I said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Alice grinned, "It's my pleasure, but you owe me one thing."

"What's that?" I asked wondering she could ever want from me.

"I get to dress you for your first day of school!" she squealed and jumped and she grabbed my hands, causing me to squeal as I nodded yes. We jumped in a circle until I got dizzy and plopped back onto the bed.

"I see you found your room," Carlisle said as he and Esme peeped their heads in the door.

I nodded as a pink tint came over my cheeks. I just realized how I was acting. I shouldn't have acted like that.

"We're glad you like it, Pearl," Esme said as they both stepped farther in the room.

"Thank you," I told them both as Esme came over and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back. Her hug, though she was as cold as Alice's hands (which were really cold), was warm and welcoming. Warm and welcoming, just like the woman on the plane.

"How about you come meet the rest of the family," Carlisle said. "Though I guess I should warn you, all of my dear children have been adopted. So, it may seem a bit less weird now that you see that some of them are couples."

I nodded and followed them downstairs to the living room where a brown haired guy with big muscles sat next to a blonde who looked like one of those icy queens of high school you see in movies. Alice walked over to a guy with longish blondish looking hair that seemed to be messy, but in a way that made him appear very attractive.

"You must be Pearl," the muscly guy said as he got up with the blonde and walked over toward me.

I nodded.

"I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie," he gestured to the girl next to him.

"Hi," I said a bit timidly.

"I'm Jasper," the guy next to Alice spoke up, though it sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

I waved and got a small wave back.

"How about you go and take a bath while I fix you something to eat," Esme said. "I know you must be tired and hungry from your flight."

"Thank you," I said as I excused myself to go find a bathroom.

As if Edward heard my thoughts about the bathroom Edward spoke, "There is a bathroom in your closet to the left."

I looked back and nodded as a thanks.

I made my way up to my room to find my bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for being patent. Getting read ready for the holidays has been a bit more time consuming than I thought. - Author

* * *

"Hurry up," Edward called from the bottom of the steps. "She's going to be late if you don't stop redoing her hair, Alice. We don't want that on her first day of school here."

"We're almost done," Alice hollered back as she put the finishing touches to me teased pigtails. "All done," she told me as she turned me to the mirror.

"Oh my! I love it," I said surprised at my dark mysterious smoky black eye shadow and my pale face, almost as pale as Alice's.

"I knew you would," she beamed before throwing my black book bag at me. "Now lets go before Edward hollers again."

I ran down the steps behind Alice, my platform buckled boots alarmed everyone in the house of where I was at. When I reached the end of the steps, Edwards eyes went wide.

"Go change. You're not going in that," he said sounding like he was my father.

"But you said we were going to be late," Alice said as I looked down at my black pleated skirt with chains that rested right above my knees, my skull patterned tights, my off the shoulder black top with a face a pretty zombie girl on the front, and my two studded bracelets.

Edward sighed as he tossed me my plain black hoodie, "At least cover up."

I quickly put it on as we headed out to the Volvo. Alice jumped in the passenger seat as I got in the back. Edward drove fast, fast enough to get to school with time to spare. There was a girl waiting outside of a red beat up truck. Edward got right out and walked over to her. They were talking about something, but I didn't know what. Alice went over to Jasper, who rode with Rosalie and Emmett. I stood outside the car just playing with my collar as a few people passing by looked at me oddly. _Maybe Edward was right, I should have changed._

"Pearl," Edward called as he moved his hand in a come over motion. I walked over and he introduced me to the girl with brown hair just below her shoulders and matching brain eyes. "This is my girlfriend, Bella."

"Nice to meet you," I said barely making eye contact. I was so nervous about starting here.

"It's nice to meet you too, Pearl," she said.

"I'm going to get Pearl to the office. I'll see you later," he kissed her cheek before we left to find the office.

We passed by people who continued to look at me oddly. Though the looks did nothing but make me nervous, Edward looked rather upset, like he noticed the looks but didn't like them in the least. We finally made it to the office where a woman with glasses and a pink sweater over a white blouse making her look like a librarian asked my name.

"Pearl Masen," I replied quietly.

"Here you go, Pearl," she said as she handed me a bunch of books that I slid into my backpack and a sheet of paper with my schedule. "Now, get going if you don't want to be late."

I nodded.

Edward showed me where my first class was before he went to his own class. I entered the room right before the bell rang. I went to one of the empty seats in the back as the teacher took role.

He called my name last, "Pearl Masen."

"Here," I said not looking up from my desk.

"Welcome, Miss Masen," he said with a polite smile upon his face that was starting to show signs of age.

I nodded in response.

My day went on similar to how it had since I had arrived at the school. Thankfully, lunch rolled around quicker than I thought it would. I joined the others of the household I had joined just the day before at their usual lunch table.

"How'd your classes go?" Edward asked as I sat down between him and Alice.

"Alright," I answered picking at my tray of interesting food.

"Meet anyone?" Alice asked politely.

"Only invisible Bob," I stated as if 'Bob' was a real person.

"Invisible Bob?" Bella asked as she joined the table.

"Pearl's way of saying she hasn't met anyone yet," Edward explained.

"Oh," she said as she sat down on the other side of Edward.

Bella seemed like she might be a nice girl, but she seemed a bit…dull. Maybe that's why I like Alice. She usually seems so full of life.

"Bella moved here not all that long ago herself," Edward said.

"Where did you move from?" I asked as I put of bite of something that resembled macaroni and cheese in my mouth. I swallowed the awful tasting stuff before grabbing the only edible thing on my plate, the apple.

"Phoenix," she said eating from her own tray.

"What's it like?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Not wet," she replied referring to all of the rain here.

I laughed a little, "Well, I'm sure here makes up for that."

I saw Edward and Alice smile.

Our lunch passed by with little talks here and there. The rest of the day passed by uneventful. I didn't talk to anyone other than the Cullens and Bella. Once I got back to the Cullen's place, I was happy to collapse on the nice comfy bed they got me.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: I know you can have a book cover/ image for your story. If you have any ideas for that, please let me know.

* * *

"Hello," Carla said as she answered the phone.

"Hey," I said on the other end, "It's me, Pearl."

"Hey, how was your first day of school?" she asked as music started playing down the hall.

"It was long and boring. I miss it there, Carla. At least after school I had something to look forward to," I told her as I started to recognize the song.

"I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since you were born," the country song played.

"I know you do, sweet heart, but you have to do what your father wanted. For some reason he thought it best for you to be in Forks. I don't know what's there, but he wanted you there for a reason," she said as the music kept playing.

"You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again .Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl," the song continued on drawing me close to the door.

"Do you remember that song use to sing every time it came on the country station?" I asked Carla.

"Yeah, 'My Little Girl', right?" she asked remembering the name. "Why?"

"I can hear it playing and none of these people struck me as country listeners."

"Go check it out; I have to head to work. Stay strong, Pearl. Your Dad had a reason for everything," she said before we said our goodbyes.

I laid the cell phone down on my desk before following the noise.

"Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand, but I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me he won't be good enough," I followed the music as tears fell down my face. It lead me Jasper's door which was wide open. I stood in the door way listening to the rest of the song, crying.

"You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl," I collapsed to my knees sobbing as Jasper walked around to where the door was in view.

"Pearl," he whispered with a bit of a southern accent slipping out.

I couldn't say anything. I just cried.

Jasper bent down and hugged me. He held me like that as I heard footsteps come around the corner. Whoever it was must have told Jasper he had it because Jasper let go and patted my hands before getting up. Someone picked me up as if I were feather. I curled up into their cold chest as they sat me on the bed. They sat down next to me and handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose before looking up. It was Edward who carried me.

"Thank you," I said amazed that he could actually carry me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just that song," I stated as I held back the tears.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as I leaned against his cold and still chest. "What about the song?"

"My dad use to sing along with it. He always told me no guy would be good enough, but as long as I was happy, he was allowed to stay around."

"Your dad must have been an amazing guy," Edward said sounding as if he almost knew my dad.

"Yeah," I replied. "Don't get me wrong, you all are so nice to me, but I wish Dad would have made it so I could have stayed with Carla. Though Dad always had his reasons for things, I wish I knew what they were."

"I'm sure you'll find out one day," Edward told me as he hugged me tight.

"Thanks, Edward," I said trying to fight back the tears.

"For what?" he asked as he brushed my hair back.

"For reminding me of him," I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long break, and sorry for this being rather short. School had been a bit more over whelming than last semester. Anyways, this chapter is in Edward's Point of View.

* * *

I watched as she slept curled up like the little child I remembered. She has grown so much sense then, but she still seems so fragile. I started to think of how I could make things easier for her. _The water._ She used to love the water.

I gently lay her down as I go to talk to Carlisle. I make my way down to find him in the kitchen with Esme. Carlisle looked at me and right away he knew something was up.

"What is it?" he asked stepping around the counter with Esme beside him.

"I think Pearl needs to be around water," I said making them both to look at me oddly. "She misses her father and water always seemed to calm her as a child.

"But the only water is in…Oh," he said realizing what I was suggesting. "I will give Billy a call, but you know Bella will probably have to take her."

"Thank you," I said as I stepped out and let him make the call. I could hear from the living room what was being said, but I waited patiently for the final answer.

"He said Bella could bring her," he said as he stepped into the room. "I think it will do Pearl some good. It is one of her gifts."

"That she doesn't know about yet," I said as I sunk down into my seat.

"What's going on?" Alice said as she came down the steps with Jasper. "I can't get a read on Pearl very well for tomorrow."

"She is going to La Push tomorrow with Bella probably," I answered worried about her.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked sincerely worried about her well being.

"She just needs some comfort. She's grieving. I think water can help her with that," I told him. "I'm heading to Bella's."

I got up leaving them behind as I ran to Bella's. I went in through the window. I could hear her voice outside of her closed bedroom door saying good night to Charlie. She came in closing the door behind her. She smiled and ran to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her smelling her scent.

"I have a favor to ask," I whispered into her ear.

She leaned out of the hug. "What is it?"

"I need you to take Pearl to La Push tomorrow. I think being around water would help her. We got it cleared with Billy. It has all been taken care of on that part. The only thing is they only accepted if you would take her," I said pleading her with my eyes.

"Of course," she said seeming like she had no choice.

"Thank you," I said and kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pearl," Edward said as we were driving to school, "I asked Bella to take you to La Push. I thought you would like to be around water." He seemed a bit…off when saying this. "I hope that is okay with you."

"I'd enjoy that. I love water," I said as I pulled my black coat with fur around the hood closer to me. "Why did you ask Bella? Can you not take me?"

"The people on the reservations and us Cullens do not exactly get along. We thought it best if Bella did since she is a friend of most of them," he said focusing on the road more than a person just learning how to drive.

"I see," I said as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Thanks."

He turned toward me, and I gave him a small smile. He returned it. He seemed relieved.

I got of the car and headed to into the school waving bye as I found my way to my locker then my first class. I sat down in the same seat as yesterday. The class went on rather dully. I paid enough attention to know what he was talking about and if he called on me. I already knew this stuff. It was English. English was my strong suit. The class went on and ended on a note that a paper was due next Friday. It was on what we thought a worrier should be. This should be interesting.

I walked on to the rest of my classes until lunch time. People stared at me. They whispered. I didn't even go to the lunch room. I went outside the school and stood outside in the chilly air. I sat on a bench and grabbed an orange out of my bag. I peeled the peeling off with my nail and threw it in the garbage beside the bench. A guy pulled into the parking lot on a motorcycle. He had on a t-shirt and jeans. He was tan and muscly. He took his black helmet on and I could see his black hair and dark brown eyes. He was pretty attractive.

I looked away before he could notice and began to eat my orange. He walked over and sat down beside me. We sat with the only sound being my platform boots rocking back and forth.

"Jacob?" I heard Bella's voice causing the guy next to me to look up.

The guy stood up as Bella and Edward came up to him.

"You know you don't have to follow her," Jacob said to Edward I believed.

"I wasn't," he said. "I was looking for Pearl since she wasn't in the lunch room," he said staring at Jacob.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't coming to La Push," he said angerly.

"He's not," I spoke up, "and you don't have to be such an ass." I stood up and stared at him. "That was very rude and uncalled for. Because you I wouldn't even want to visit if it wasn't for the water." I looked at him coldly; my black eye shadow and eyeliner making me look even more intense.

"You're Pearl?" he asked if he had just seen me for the first time as he looked at me.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked a bit more smart-alecky then intended.

"No," Edward said causing me to look back at him. His face dropped.

I looked at him oddly.

"I should go," Jacob said leaving.

"What just happened?" Bella and I said at the same time looking at Edward.

Edward ignored us and just went back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait. School has been stressful. I hope that during my summer break I can get some more writing done along with some reading.

* * *

"I do not want you around him very much," Edward said as I was getting into Bella's truck.

"Who? That Jacob person?" I asked looking at him oddly. "He seems like a jerk. Why would I want to?"

"I just want you to stay safe," he said sounding like a father.

"I think I've had enough hurt for one year," I told him as I buckled up.

Edward stepped away from the truck as Bella pulled out.

"Do I want to know the problem between them?" I asked after passing a few dozen trees.

"Just an old family feud," she said making a turn not really wanting to go on.

"Oh," I said as I turned back to the window for the rest of the silent trip.

"Here we are," she said stopping the truck really close to the beach.

I got out of the truck and stepped onto the sand. The wind blew a rather cold breeze causing me to wrap my arms around myself. My feet wondered closer to the water as if it were calling me. A wave splashed against my boot covered feet. I lifted my arms up in the air as air seemed to swirl around me. I started to spin with it, but of course, me being the klutz I am, I fall right into the water. I am soaked from head to toe, but all I can do is laugh. I laugh feeling all of my feelings leave me for a moment of peace. For a moment I forgot everything.

"Pearl," Bella called, "you are going to get sick."

I got up out of the water to look at her. Jacob stood beside her. I felt the cold begin to overwhelm my body. I hugged myself tight as I began to walk toward them. Jacob ran toward me and enveloped me in a warm hug. The cold began leave. I grew tired.

"Let's get you some warm clothes," Jacob said.

I pushed him away, "I'll be fine. Besides, I sort of made a promise."

_Crack.  
_I turned around at the same time as Jacob. Jacob seemed to be sniffing the air before letting out a low growl.

A guy with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail stepped out of the bushes. He had on an old rough looking jacket encasing his torso, and rigid jeans. My face grew cold with anger. Heat was radiating off of me in fiery heaps as I began to walk forward.

Jacob tried to stand in front of me, but I just pushed him aside as I walked closer to the guy.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I said screaming into his face. "You let him die!" Wind blew around me as my body grew warmer. The waves began to pick up and the sand below my feet seemed to begin to pickup with the wind.

I could hear Bella gasp.

"Pearl," Jacob said, "Please come back here."

"You killed him. He died because of you," I said tears starting to form in my angered eyes.

"It was my fault," he said in a soothing tone. "That is why I found you. I wanted to apologize." He may have sounded sorry, but his eyes told me he was manipulative.

"I don't think so," I said grabbing his cold, bare throat. I shoved him to the ground, my hand still tight around his neck. "Leave me alone. You've done enough damage for one lifetime."

I let go and started to walk away when he grabbed my hand. I jerked my hand away and spun around, kicking him right in the chest. He flew backwards. I walked away not even caring.

"Let's get out of here," I said walking past a shocked Jacob and Bella and onto the truck.

Bella drove me back to the Cullen's, leaving a surprised Jacob and an empty indent in the sand where the guy once laid.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella pulled up to the Cullens's house. I jumped out before she even had the chance to grab the keys from the ignition. My foot steps could be heard from about a mile away from the way I was stomping. I swung the door open, not caring that it slammed behind me. I could hear Bella running behind me, but she was too slow for my stomping.

Edward stepped in front me, trying to get me to stop as he said something I didn't quite catch. I pushed pasted him and went to my room. The door slammed shut behind me as fell onto my bed. I laid there with the picture of the guy that caused my father's wreck in my head. Tears began to fall down my face.

Edward's Point of View

"What happened exactly?" I asked Bella as she came in the door. She seemed worried and scared.

"A guy showed up. She knew him. She blamed him. There was so much power, so much force around her," she said, as if she still could not believe what she had seen.

"What guy?" I asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"Vam – A guy like you," she corrected herself.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked afraid that she was.

"Absolutely," she said afraid by the tone in my voice.

"We have a serious problem."

Jacob's Point of View

I did not know what to do. I was unsure of what I saw, but I knew I had to protect her. Sam wasn't far away. I ran to him.

"We have some strange problem going on," I said as I approached him and Emily.

"I smelled one," he said. "I also smelled wild flowers."

"I think I know why you smelled wild flowers. Edward's niece isn't exactly, normal. She could control, manipulate the wind. The waves, they went toward her. The elements, they seemed to be a part of her. I don't think she even knows it, but the vampire, I think he knew. He didn't seem surprised. She knew him. She blamed him for something. I thought she said that he let him die," I told him, still not trusting my senses.

"Who did he let die?" Emily asked concerned for Pearl.

"I'm unsure," I told her. "But I need to protect her." I turned and ran, getting ready transform.

Pearl's Point of View

I could hear the chatter downstairs as I lay curled up on my bed. Bella must have told them what happened. Tears were still falling as I clung tight to my pillow.

There was a tap on my window. I rose up out of bed and tried to wipe my eyes. Mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow was left behind on my fingers. I opened my black curtains. There stood Jacob sitting on the window sill. How he didn't fall, I don't know.

I opened the window and backed up so he could come in. He climbed on in and turned to shut the window.

"Are you okay?" he asked honestly sounding concerned.

I wiped away a few stray tears that began to fall as I turned away, "I'm okay."

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders in a hug. I turned to face him as I collapsed against him, sobbing. He slowly moved to the floor with me in his arms. He just kept hugging me while I cried onto his bare shoulder.

"He is the reason my father is dead. He walked out into the road causing my father to swerve. He ran into a lamp post. He died of a concussion. The guy didn't even stick around. He just left my father there. He didn't care," I said as he handed me a tissue off of my bedside table.

He just hugged me tighter as I wiped my eyes. That's when I realized all he had on were sweats and sneakers. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

He laughed, "What can I say, I'm hot natured."

"Compared to everyone else around here you are on fire," I said trying to remove as much makeup as I could with the tissue so I didn't look like a clown.

He laughed, "You know I'm just hot for you."

I laughed, "Yeah, and I'm a fairy."

"I think you make a pretty fairy," he smiled. It was a welcoming smile.

I just laid my head on his shoulder. It felt nice. He was warm against my cold skin. I felt comfortable. I felt like I was home.


End file.
